meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther Render
I must gleefully inform you that I have foreseen your demise my old friend. You shall make an excellent addition to my forces. In the end I shall win, for in war the dead shall always outnumber the living. Luther Render to Raynard Olivier, during the Battle of the Oaken Staves Luther Render is a major antagonist of the Sabre of Meitor campaign. He is the top general of the Trident Association , second in command to the as yet unidentified commander. A banished graduate of the Rausten Magic College, Luther shares an intense rivalry with Archsage Raynard Olivier, which has lasted twenty years. An experienced necromancer, Luther has perfected the art of possession and bringing back the dead. This was showcased by Harry and Faobrosh the Barber respectively. Luther first practised necromancy whilst still at the Rausten Magic College, and he was later expelled by the new head Raynard Olivier. Luther is an adept wizard, but also wields a staff known as Rewiring. It is rumoured that those killed by this stave are mutated into one of Luther's many undead slaves. He also has Trium, Staff of the Ancients. Luther's battle theme is Id (Purpose) from Fire Emblem Awakening. Early Life Luther was born in Grenze in 562 UB. His parents were common folk, repressed under the late Lord of Grenze. Luther came to resent the treatment his parents received, and one day his magical powers were awakened in a confrontation with the Lord of Grenze. Seeing the potential in their son, Luther's parents sent him to the Rausten Magic College. Luther did not wish to leave. Nevertheless, he enrolled at the college, where he proved to be a competent pupil. Attracting the attention of Magnus Tenebris, the then head, Luther began more in depth study with the college head. This extra study included a lot of travelling, and Luther came to see how poorly those of lower birth were treated around Liken. He began to grow resentful of highborns, and he strived to find ways to reverse how society worked. It was around this time he was approached by the Trident Association and became a member. The final straw came not long before his graduation on a visit home. He found that his father had died from exhaustion. Infuriated, Luther blamed the Lord of Grenze and swore revenge. It is heavily impiled that Luther arranged the Lord of Grenze's murder a few years later. Not long after returning to Rausten, Magnus Tenebris died, succeeded by Raynard Olivier. The younger and more lawful Raynard banished Luther after discovering his work with necromancy. Luther has been living in the forests of Bergahorn ever since. The Sabre of Meitor Jewel of Odea Luther was first mentioned by Athos Blackpelt. He had complained that Raynard Olivier spent more time out in the forest looking for his nemesis than actually running the college. Seth Qualls briefly asks about Luther, but his question is waved off when Athos discovers that Seth has forgotten the Ray of Frost spell. He is mentioned again by Harry in the dungeons of Arman Castle under interrogation. Harry had been possessed by Luther, and ordered to steal the Jewel of Odea. Harry reveals that Luther is a general of the Trident Association. Battle of the Oaken Staves Luther makes his first physical appearance during the Battle of the Oaken Staves. There he commands the Trident forces. He removes himself from the main battlefield with Raynard Olivier and Athos Blackpelt. His undead captain, Faobrosh the Barber leads the assault on the college itself. Towards the end of the fight, Luther is forced onto the college grounds and watches as his captain is forced to retreat. Before escaping himself, Luther summons a lightning storm. This attack knocks Raynard unconscious and kills Athos outright. Luther then escapes, presumably gathering his forces for the next attack. The Blood Feast After the events of The Blood Feast, Luther is summoned to Arman Castle to resurrect the body of Aeris Rawle to provide a loyalty test for the Heroes of Time. Mission to Acacisa Not long after the events of the Blood Feast, Luther attacks the Rausten Magic College once again, during the Magical Showcase. His surprise attack caught everyone off guard. The attack was unsuccessful though due to the arrival of Tanaki Juppus, who had been tracking Heroes of Time member Isabel on her mission to Acacisa for reinforcements. Fight on the Great Plain Although not taking part in the fight himself, Luther appears before the Heroes of Time and Bramble the Brutal, sending the latter back to Arman to train a new army on orders from The Commander. He places Letra Musca in charge of the remaining forces still bound for Melsa. United Liken Federation Meeting After the meeting was brought forward as a result of the Fight on the Great Plain, Luther attends as the representative of the Trident Association. When attempts are made by Kathus Warde to arrest him, he fires a warning to nations of Liken, before ordering his captain Faobrosh the Barber to slay one delegate from each nation. Magical Mutiny Attacking the Rausten Magic College for the third time, Luther had at some point reanimated Brooke Moon into a revenant and promoted her to his Trident Captain after the death of Drago Duneswal. He attacks the party alongside Vertan Selmi, but is forced to retreat when he ejects his soul from his body into a recently defeated Brooke Moon and an airborne Faobrosh the Barber. Festival of the Shadow Winter At some point during the time skip, Luther is able to find a new body and uses it to convince many of the festival attendees to help in the search for the Armanian key to the Haunted Tower. Journey to Arman Although Luther does not appear during this segment, his presence is enough to speed the Heroes of Time onward towards Arman Castle Attack on Arman Castle Luther arrives with Brooke Moon just after the assassination of Bramble the Brutal by Seth Qualls. he points out that, not being Armanian, he is not beholden to the death duel laws. He is about to attack but the heroes are summoned to the Isle of the Ancients. Into the Desert Upon their return to Arman Castle, Luther once again threatened the Heroes of Time with destruction unless they handed over the newly found key. Astral then reveals her betrayal to the group. Luther is about to leave when his revenant Brooke Moon goes berserk and steals the key, heading towards Dead Mans Sands now under the control of Count Benjen III. Luther quickly pursues, his army close behind. Assault on Dead Mans Sands Luther was unable to catch the wayward Brooke who then flew to Carcino having learnt the location of the Trident Key, currently hidden at Fire Shrine. Battle of Carcino Bay Although the most senior member of Trident present at the battle, Luther instead left the main battle to Letra Musca and later Astral. He was able to enter the Fire Shrine and duel Harry. Letra soon disappeared from the battlefield as well, only to re-emerge from Fire Shrine with both the Trident Key and Harry's sword with them claiming the assassin was now dead... Ascent of the Haunted Tower Personality Luther Render is a man determined to remove the shackles society has placed on him. He will use any method to accomplish his goals. His disdain for highborns is well documented, which can give Luther an air of snobbery himself. Using necromancy has warped Luther's mind. He now follows only his basic principles, apart from the Trident Commander. Luther still has a calm, if a little cold persona, much the same throughout his life. He does have a temper though, and this can result in stray spells that cause individuals close by serious harm. Category:Character